1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a board positioning device and a board positioning method where a printed board is carried from a board supplying conveyer portion to a board positioning portion and positioned in a carrying direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a multifunctional tip mounter for mounting electronic components of various types on a printed board, a cylinder-driven stopper is used for positioning the printed board in an X direction (carrying direction), for example. Relevant arts are disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-70398.
In the above conventional art, however, there have been problems that the stopper and its drive source are required when positioning the printed board in the X direction and a shock generated by the stopper when positioning the printed board sometimes makes the printed board broken.